Just a Little Bit Smile
by GreenPsycho
Summary: Akashi yang selalu tersenyum kecil membuat Mayuzumi risih sendiri "Kau terlalu kaku Mayuzumi-san. Setidak nya tersenyum sedikit""Tidak" Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka day 1 #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018. #SweetMonthwithRedGray


**Just a Little Bit Smile**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ff by GreenPsycho ー** **Cho**

 **Pair: MayuAka**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Humor (Sebenernya saya bingung harus memberi genre apa)**

 **Warn: Typo, no eyd, gak masuk akal. Ada beberapa yang merupakan rekayasa curhatan Author gila ini. OOC**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka days**

 **enjoy read~**

Deretan huruf alfabet yang berbaris rapih pada monitor terpantul oleh mata kelabu. Barisan kata kata dari Negeri The Black Country ini.

Earphone mengeluarkan suara lelaki dan wanita sedang bercakap menggunakan Bahasa Inggris memenuhi indera pendengar nya.

Kening berkerut tanda berpikir, memilih jawaban yang benar dari soal terakhir yang merupakan soal Listening ini.

"Waktu selesai, silahkan selesaikan ujian dan LogOut" salah satu pengawas ujian yang merupakan operator memberitahu kan jika ujian sudah selesai, menghela nafas Mayuzumi memilih salah satu jawaban yang menurut nya tepat, dan melogout akun ujian nya dari komputer itu

'Selesai' batin Mayuzumi saat keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer itu, diikuti siswa siswi yang lain.

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Ujian Nasional Berbasis Komputer, puncak tertinggi untuk bisa lulus dari sekolah ini.

Atap menjadi tujuan nya sekarang. walau sebenarnya seluruh anak kelas tiga harus berkumpul di aula terlebih dahulu, Mayuzumi abai dan memilih bersantai bersama LN-chan, hanya berdua.

Itu rencana awal nya, sebelum ia sadar ternyata LN kesayangan nya tidak berada di saku maupun tas nya. Kesimpulan nya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, 18 tahun. Seorang Lolicon yang tidak mengakui diri sendiri, lupa membawa jimat terpeting dalam hidupnya. Kejadian yang sangat sangat langkah, dan kejadian yang menyebalkan.

Kaki jenjang ia bawa keluar dari daerah sekolah, persetan dengan rencana indah nya itu. Ia ingin segera kembali kerumah, masuk kamar, mengganti baju dan menikmati sisa hari ini.

Namun lagi lagi rencana itu pupus ketika ia melihat nya. Surai merah yang tertiup angin lembut, garis wajah yang tegas namun masih menyisakan kesan menawan, almamater abu yang tak terkancing ikut melambai saat angin bertiup. Sebuah keindahan ciptaan tuhan itu terlihat sangat sempurna, namun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan seringai yang tampil di wajah itu.

"Mayuzumi-san" sapa nya sembari tersenyum kecil, menggantikan seringai yang sempat mampir tadi.

"Hn" jawaban yang berupa anggukan kecil ia berikan, dan kembali berjalan melewati pemuda yang lebih pendek dari nya itu.

Menghela nafas, Mayuzumi tau Akashi pasti akan datang hari ini. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu alien satu ini. Alien yang selalu mengganggu nya dari final winter cup itu

Langkah santai menuju kediamanan nya terhenti saat tangan Akashi meraih almamater kelabu yang di kenakan Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-san tidak baik mengabaikan seseorang" ingat nya sembari tersenyum kecil, tangan yang meraih almamater kelabu itu di lepas untuk merogoh saku.

"Ada apa?" Mayuzumi berbalik, mata ikan mati itu menatap datar Akashi yang memberikan selembar kertas kepada nya, dan masih setia dengan senyuman kecil itu. Yang entah kenapa semaki mengerikan.

" Ini, surat edaran. Karena ku yakin kau tidak akan datang saat apel di Aula tadi, jadi ku ambil satu" jawab nya, senyum tipis itu masih bertengger di wajah Akashi, tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Malah terlihat semakin persis seperti menyeringai.

"Tak perlu, paling isinya tak akan jauh dari Pemberitahuan kelulusan dan sebagai nya" tolak Mayuzumi yang kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi.

Bukan Akashi namanya jika menyerah. 1001 cara akan ia lakukan untuk bisa menghancurkan otak yang sepertinya benar benar tercipta dari batu itu. Dan tentu saja untuk membuat kepala batu ini peka.

Akashi mengikuti nya, bejalan sesuai irama . . Walau Akashi seidkit kewalahan menyesuaikan dengan langkah Mayuzumi yang panjang. Mayuzumi risik karena di buntuti akhirnya berhenti, dan Akashi menabrak punggung lebar Mayuzumi. Kesempatan, Akashi melingkarkan tangan nya pada tubuh Mayuzumi yang mendadak merinding, dan panas. Akashi menghirup aroma yang menengkan nya itu dalam.

'Bocah ini' perempatan siku siku tercetak di pipi pucat Mayuzumi. Entah untuk keberapa kali nya dalam waktu yang singkat, lagi lagi Mayuzumi berbalik dengan melepas pelukan Akashi.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?" Masih dengan nada yang datar, Mayuzumi menatap kesal ke Akashi yang masih tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terlalu kaku Mayuzumi-san. Setidak nya tersenyum sedikit." Balas nya lagi lagi sembari menampilkan senyum kecil. Ah ayolah ini yang keberapa kalinya Mayuzumi melihat senyum menjengkelkan itu

"Tidak. Bisakah kau pergi" Mayuzumi kembali berbalik dan berjalan sedikit cepat, sementara Akashi berjalan di samping nya.

"Aku akan selalu di samping mu" Ucap Akashi sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Terserah kau saja"

Suasana di antara mereka hening, bukan berarti canggung. Tapi memang tak ada yang berbicara. Mayuzumi yang tidak perduli dengan keberadaan alien disebelah nya, dan Akashi yang masih tersenyum kecil. Akibat tindakan Akashi itu mereka (lebih tepat nya Akashi) menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kembali risih dengan tatapan yang mencuri curi pandang kearah Akashi, Mayuzumi entah kenapa menggenggam tangan Akashi dan menarik nya menjauhi tempat ramai. Akashi yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu sedikit merona dan masih tersenyum kecil.

Di depan sebuah konbini, Akashi berdiri menyender pada dinding menunggu Mayuzumi keluar dari dalam. Pintu otomatis terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda kelabu yang membawa dua buah kaleng yang berisi kafein dan melemparkan nya satu kearah Akashi.

"Kopi? Saat siang seperti ini?" Akashi tertawa mengejek dan menatap Mayuzumi yang sudah kembali berjalan.

"Jika tidak mau kau bisa membuang nya" ucap Mayuzumi saat sudah meneguk cairan kafein itu. Akashi sendiri menggenggam kaleng itu dan kembali berjalan di samping Mayuzumi. Dan lagi lagi masih tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak tau apa tujuan mu mengikuti ku. Tapi setidaknya jangan menarik perhatian" Mayuzumi kembali berucap saat selesai menghabiskan kopi pada kaleng itu dan membuang nya ketempat sampah.

"Ah.. Kau cemburu" goda Akashi sembari menatap wajah nya. Mayuzumi hanya melirik datar dan kembali menatap trotoar yang akan mengantarkan nya menuju istana nya

"Sedikit" hanya itu balasan dari Mayuzumi, dan itu sukses membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut dan menyeringai kecil.

Sesampainya di persimpangan Mayuzumi berbelok kekanan, melewati jembatan yang mengalir sungai kecil dengan berbatuan, dan air yang jernih. Ia ingat pernah bermain disini saat kecil dulu.

"Mayuzumi-san sepertinya aku hanya bisa sampai disini menemani mu" Akashi tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap Mayuzumi yang berbalik menatap nya.

"Apa aku meminta mu menemaniku? Tidak kan" ucap Mayuzumi, Akashi hanya terkekeh hambar sembari menatap dalam manik kelabu Mayuzumi sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan aku akan disamping mu" Akashi menjawab, angin kembali berhembus dan menggoyangkan dua surai berbeda warna ini.

"Kau memang tidak pandai memahami perasaan orang ya Mayuzumi-san" gumam kecil Akashi yang mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap sungai di bawah.

"Apa?" Bukan nya telinga Mayuzumi terganggu, tapi angin tadi cukup kencang dan membuatnya tak bisa jelas mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Tidak... Tadi aku hanya bilang, kau belum mengikuti perintah ku untuk tersenyum" Akashi mendekatkan diri ke arah Mayuzumi, dan menarik dua pipi Mayuzumi keatas untuk membuat kurva melengkung yang malah terkesan menggelikan.

"Pff..ー" Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak, karena itu akan merusak karakter nya yang sempurna. Merasa cukup, Akashi menyudahi 'Berburu Chihiro' untuk hari ini. Dan mundur.

"Baiklah samー"

ーgrep

Tangan Akashi di tahan oleh Mayuzumi yang menatap nya datar. Pegangan dilepaskan oleh Mayuzumi yang menghela nafas. Mengusap tengkuk, Mayuzumi sekali lagi menghela nafas nya.

"Kau ingin aku tersenyum? Baiklah" Tatapan ke Akashi sedikit melembut bersamaan dengan bibir pucat itu yang tertarik keatas menampilkan senyum tipis yang tulus. Dan itu membuat Akashi merona dan mengalihkan wajah.

"Kau menyuruh ku tersenyum dan malah mengalihkan wajah, eh... Tuan muda" Mayuzumi terkekeh mengejek kearah nya. Bagaimana Akashi tidak mengalihkan wajah, senyum seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro barusan sangat indah, dan tampan tentu saja.

"Oke sudahkan? Aku ingin pulang. Jaa" Mayuzumi berjalan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih di tempat sembari melambaikan tangan.

Dengan senyum lembut nya Akashi menatap punggung Mayuzumi

"Sampai jumpa" balas Akashi.

Degup jantung nya saat melihat senyuman Mayuzumi masih terasa sangat cepat, wajah nya kembali merona .

'Setidaknya aku sudah membuat sebuah kemajuan dengan membuat Mayuzumi-san tersenyum. 1001 cara pasti akan ku lakukan untuk menaklukan ketidakpekaan mu itu. Chihiro'

Teringat sesuatu Akashi kembali tersadar dan melihat Mayuzumi yang masih belum terlalu jauh, dan berteriak

"Mayuzumi-san, surat edaran tadi berisi tagihan uang sekolah!"

END

ーdengan tidak elit nya :'v

Jujur saja, ff ini terinspirasi dari curhatan saya sama hape :'v. Rasanya begitu bahagia selesai un. Eh ingat masih ada kendala :'v

ok saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang brkenan meninggalkan jejak

terimakasih

Cho~


End file.
